1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjusting device, more particularly to an adjusting device for tension adjustment of a drive transmitting belt of a wood planing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional adjusting device for tension adjustment of a drive transmitting belt of a wood planing machine is shown to include a protective cover 11 and a motor support member 12.
As illustrated, the planing machine includes a machine body 10 with a front wall 10F (see FIG. 3), a drive shaft 16 (see FIG. 3) rotatably mounted on the machine body 10 and provided with a coupling end that extends forward and outboard to the front wall 10F, a motor 13 disposed above the machine body 10 and provided with an output shaft 131 that extends forwardly and outboard to the front wall 10F along an upper axis which is parallel to and upwardly spaced from a lower axis defined by the drive shaft 16, and a drive transmitting belt 14 (see FIG. 3) trained on the coupling end of the drive shaft 16 and the output shaft 131 to transmit rotation of the output shaft 131 to the drive shaft 16.
As best shown in FIG. 2, the motor support member 12 includes a horizontal section 12H disposed on the machine body 10 to support the motor 13 thereon, and a vertical section 12V flush with the front wall 10A. The protective cover 11 is mounted on the front wall 10A by means of screws 17, 18, 19, and includes an upright abutting rear wall 111 that extends uprightly beyond the output shaft 131 along a transverse direction to the upper axis, and that is formed with an opening 11A to permit forward and outward extension of the output shaft 131 along the upper axis and a transverse movement of the output shaft 131 relative thereto.
It is noted that at least two persons are needed to adjust the tension of the drive transmitting belt 14. As best illustrated in FIG. 3, in the first step, the screws 17, 18, and 19 are loosened relative to the front wall 10A. Then, an elongated bar 40 is inserted by a first person between the machine body 10 and the motor support member 12 and serves as a fulcrum for lifting the motor 13. A second person must perform the tension adjustment of the transmitting belt 14 and tightening of the screws 17, 17, 19 after setting the tension force of the transmitting belt 14.